Graphene, a single atomic layer of sp2-bonded carbon atoms, has been a material of intensive research and interest over recent years. The combination of its exceptional mechanical properties, high carrier mobility, thermal conductivity, and chemical inertness make it a candidate material for next generation optoelectronic, electromechanical and bio-electronic applications. Particularly, graphene's large surface-to-volume ratio, low detection limit, and high sensitivity have enabled graphene-based field-effect transistor (FET) sensors with a single molecule detection limit. Significant progress has been made in realizing large-area graphene synthesis, transferability onto various substrates, and device integration with other low-dimensional and conventional materials. Recent efforts have focused on controlling the physical properties of graphene by altering its morphology. For example, electrical properties can be modulated via elastic strain engineering whereby localized bending of graphene alters the electronic band structures and can induce pseudo-magnetism. In addition to the aforementioned phenomena, mechanical straining of graphene can be exploited to intentionally induce three-dimensionality (3D) to this otherwise 2D material, with the goal of developing textured graphene as a candidate material platform for 3D electrodes and sensors. The increased surface area of textured graphene may enhance the degree of functionalization of the material and alter its chemical reactivity, which may be advantageous for applications such as electrode materials in electrochemical cells and supercapacitors.